Dirty, polluted and unhealthy surfaces and air can cause illness, respiratory irritation and offensive odors. In the past cleaning utensils, such as brooms, and electric vacuums and dusters, have been used to clean floors and other surfaces. Electric air purification systems used to remove airborne pollutants and allergens typically have one or more conventional filtering devices. A fan moves air through the filters and discharges filtered air into the environment.